The Host invasion to peace
by karlellewellyn
Summary: I am writing this from another families perspective at the beginning of the invasion. I hope to continue it till the world is reclaimed by humans. This may take a wile so please bare with me. I hope people enjoy.
1. Introduction

The earth is at peace. There is no hunger, there is no violence, the environment is healed. Honesty courtesy and kindness are practiced by all. Our world has never been more perfect. Only it is no longer our world. We have been invaded by an alien race they occupy the bodies of almost all human beings on the planet. The few humans that survived are on the run.

Introductions

My name is Johnathan Murphy. I am in my late 40's with 4 great kids 2 boys (Michael age 15 and Gabriel age 10) and 2 girls (Gabriella age 12 and Michaela age 4). My wife died during the birth of our last child. My home would be a mess if it was not for my house keeper and her two kids a boy and girl (James age 16 and Anna age 8). We have all become one big family. Years ago I won the lottery and have been investing in the stock markets and relaxing. I have bought a few splurge items but have for the most part tried to save my money for the most part. I also bought a couple of closed missile silos that I have had converted to shelters if it ever became necessary. Stocked with food, clothing, and weapons; Little did I know I would need it sooner than I ever thought.


	2. The Invasion

Chapter 1 the Invasion

It started like almost any other day. I was sitting up watching the news and enjoying my morning tea (I hated coffee). My House keeper was her usual chipper self. The News over the past few weeks had gotten very very good. First there was the medical cures for most if not all known sicknesses that are being shared in every country. Then came the criminals turning themselves in for treatment (this seemed strange to me but ok), Now the leaders of every nation on earth were going to meet in Washington DC along with the opposition leaders of several of them to discuss a planet wide end to violence and war. The summit was going on now with a possible announcement of an agreement for later this afternoon.

As I am watching Kim (My house keeper) brings me in a cup of tea

"How are you today Johnathan? Well I trust?" She ask in her usually friendly voice

"I am very good thanks" I answer in the same light tone) "Just a normal day at the office" This gets a laugh from both of as since she knows well I do not haft to work anymore. "What's on your agenda for today?"

"Nothing much just taking two of the kids in for a checkup; with the new medicines available and the Government encouraging everyone to get checked it seemed like a good idea. Then perhaps some shopping for dinner tonight"

Sounds good I will see you tonight. I am going to watch the news and see if the world can come to a peace agreement. Though I will admit it is strange so many good things happening all at once. Wouldn't you agree?" I ask

"Yes I think so too but then again they are good things perhaps we are finally becoming a peaceful planet." She responds "Well I am off Gabriel Anna time to leave for your appointments." She calls as she walks out of the room.

The other children have already left for school so I get the house all to myself. Yay I think to myself I can have some time to myself.

About an hour later I am watching the news when a friend of mine from the Army (Todd) calls me. As I answer before I can even say hello he cuts in "Hay John I need to talk to you something is going on. My Family is acting strangely. I am on my way to see you. I will be there very soon. Don't trust anyone it's in the eyes" Then he hangs up

What's in the eyes? I ask myself as I sit to watch the news about the peace agreement. The president is standing at her podium with the all the world leaders behind her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of earth an historic agreement between myself and all the leaders of this beautiful planet has been reached. An agreement that we know will end war and strife across the planet. In this world's long history no such agreement has ever been reached. As part of this agreement all the nations and all the opposition groups have agreed to disarm. As such all nuclear arsenals will be disassembled and military's either down sized or disbanded. With the medical breakthrough's we can now cure all knows diseases. Because of this health care will become free for everyone. Because these breakthroughs were made in the U.S. We are sending medical teams to every nation to heal there sick and wounded. Finally we know peace in our time. I now ask all citizens to go and get a medical checkup as soon as possible. We want our population as healthy as possible from now on. Further information will be presented by the news casters at a later time. Thank you and good day."

This was simply impossible there is no way such a peace agreement could be reached between everyone so quickly. As I am thinking this over they do a close up on the president's face. Her eyes they are different. Now having an almost silver or mirror like sheen behind them. Showing the faces of the other leaders they have the same. That is not possible I have seen photos of these people before nothing like this has ever happened. I wonder if this is what Todd was talking about.

Sitting here thinking about it I decide to look up on the net for the leaders of most of these nations. After an hour I had printed out dozens of photos, some taken right before they left their own countries to come here. No one had the eyes. Now all of them do. Ok this is creeping me out. Till I know what is going on I decide to go and pick up the kids from school keep them home. I come up with an excuse and go and get my kids and Kim's son and bring them home. The principle was not happen but I don't care. I also call Kim but I guess she is in the middle of the checkup with the kids since she does not answer her phone.

Later that afternoon Todd shows up frantic. The First thing he does is shine a flashlight in my eyes. Telling me how the Military had ordered all soldiers to report for exams and that not one of them had come back as themselves. Also how his Wife and daughter had done the same thing with the same result. At that point he ran right out of the house without even packing any necessary things. I told him that after his call and watching the news I believed something was going on and that we would go to my bunker for a time after the rest of my kids got home.

I started making calls and telling family and friends to go to said bunker but to be careful. To check the eyes of everyone who they knew and met. It was not easy to convince them and in truth I was not sure who I could trust. But as far as I was concerned we were now at war with who or what I did not know but at war none the less.

That evening when Kim got home my heart dropped when I saw her eyes and that of her son and my daughter.

"Hello Johnathan how are you this evening?" She asked in an even more pleasant tone. "Is something wrong you seem scared of me? And who is this? A guest you should have told me."

"Who are you and what have you done with my house keeper and my children?" I ask as I pull out my pistol

"Please John this is no need for violence I am your house keeper Kim." she tried to lie but it was written all over her face. At this time the kids who were with her got terrified looks on their faces when they saw the gun. Funny that since both knew how to shoot.

"Please don't treat me as stupid. Your whole demeanor is different not to mention your eyes. Plus the children who were with you are scared when they have seen me use my guns before. None of you are who you appear to be. I want to know what is going on. And I want to know now." I tell her in a tone that I hope conveyed that this is not a game.

"Ok ok My name is Harness light I will answer your questions but please put the gun away I have no desire to hurt you your friend or any of the rest of the family." She says then continues. "We call ourselves on this planet the souls. We come from another planet. When we arrive on a new world we try to experience it and perfect it. On this world we found hate and violence. Such horrible things on such a beautiful world. We require healthy host from the planet in question to live. So we find the dominate intelligent species and inhabit them. Here that is the humans. We do try to live in harmony but it has been decided to take over all humans here to stop the violence."

"What happens to your host thoughts and feelings?" Todd ask in a broken voice

"They fade away we take over completely for example this body does not have any thoughts any more. I have been in her for mere hours."

"That is barbaric. What gives you the moral or ethical right to do such a thing?" I ask angrily

"Because if we did not you would destroy your selves. We cherish life you destroy it. We care for the planet. You pollute it. Can't you see how we would think we will be better shepherds of this world then humans?" Harness light ask

"I can't speak for Todd but I say that what you are doing is wrong. You do not have the authority to decide who deserves to live free and who does not. Regardless of if you think of it as such or not what you are doing is very cruel. You are thieves you steal worlds and people's lives. How you can live with your selves is beyond me."

"I am sorry you feel that way John I truly am and I can see how you feel that way." She says then asks "What are you going to do with us now? Now that you know we are here"

"Well I see three options. I say then continue "The first is I could shoot you and the kids that you have already taken but this would only justify your belief about us. Second I can take my family and leave you and the inhabited kids this house or third I can take you with me to help us get past others of your kind that might be out there. To be fair I will leave it up to you but if you come you come as prisoner's till trust is earned"


End file.
